The Adventures of a Souffle Girl
by Whouffle-Shipper-Forever
Summary: A fanfic narrating the adventures of Clara Oswald in Tardis and how her relationship with the Doctor spirals throughout their journey together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry I deleted my Whouffle fanfic but I just wanted to start it again because I was really stuck on what to do next. I think that this version will be a lot better. It must be annoying that I keep deleting my Whouffle fanfics and I am really sorry about that. Please review, it really helps :) We're only a couple of days away from Doctor Who series 8 now by the way, can't wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor, the Tardis has reshuffled again! I can't find the bathroom!" The Doctor heard Clara exclaim from somewhere in the Tardis. This was getting out of hand; he had to do something about it. This was the third time the Tardis had reshuffled when Clara went to the bathroom or her bedroom.

"Hang on, I'm coming. Honestly, why can't you two just get along for once?" he said, as he found Clara standing next to where the bathroom usually was.

"It's not my fault! She's the one who's reshuffling the place like crazy all the time!" Clara said defensively.

The Doctor shook his head and opened the door. Immediately, a whiff of chlorine escaped the room and it was evident what was inside. He poked his head in and saw what he was expecting; the swimming pool.

"Okay, so if that's the swimming pool then… The bathroom should be somewhere…" The Doctor kept muttering to himself as he led Clara through many corridors which all looked identical to her.

After a while, they came to a halt in front of a random door. Clara stood in silent anticipation while the Doctor just stared at the door, making sure he'd gone the right way. After a while, Clara got impatient. "Is this it? I really can't hold it much longer."

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled. "Sorry, yes I think it is, let me just check."

He opened the door and to his, and even more Clara's relief, he saw the bathroom. Clara ran past him and shut the door, shouting "Thank you!"

The Doctor smiled and leant against the wall. "It's my pleasure, Clara Oswald!"

He waited for Clara for a few minutes, because he didn't want her getting lost finding her way back to the console room, so when she came out again, he held out his arm to her. "Now that all that's over," he said. "We can get back to our travels. We've landed somewhere amazing. You'll love it."

Clara took his hand and smiled. "I can't wait."

The Doctor and Clara walked back the way they came but he found that it took slightly longer than before. In fact, they hadn't reached the console room after five minutes and Clara started to tug on his sleeve. "Doctor, where are we?" she asked, an inch of worry in her voice.

"Um, well, we may be slightly lost. But don't panic, we'll find our way out. I'm sure we came this way." The Doctor scratched his head and looked around in a circle. He opened the nearest door, coincidently finding Clara's bedroom. "Ah! A friendly room! Do you mind if we stay in here for a bit? It's better than cluelessly wandering the corridors."

"Sure, but what do you mean by cluelessly? Do you not have any idea where we are? I mean, we can't be that far away."

"Yeah, maybe not, but I can't be sure. The Tardis must have reshuffled again, so it's better to stay in one place," he explained after sitting down on Clara's bed.

"Okay, so that's it? We just stay in here? For how long?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, Clara. This doesn't make sense, maybe there's something wrong with the Tardis. Maybe she doesn't hate you as much as we think. I just need time to figure this out." He stood up and started pacing the room, while Clara took his place on the bed.

"Alright then, I'll wait." she said.

The Doctor kept pacing in silence while Clara lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, both in deep thought. This silence continued for a long time in which neither of them realised that they were mainly just thinking about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Remember to review! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a long time before one of them spoke. In the end it was Clara who broke the ice. "Seriously, you're a genius. Why is it taking you so long to 'figure this out'?"

"Alright, alright. I haven't thought of anything. Let's just go and look for the console room. It's all we can do right now," the Doctor said, sitting down next to her.

"Okay, so we just sat here for half an hour for no reason?" she said, slightly irritated.

"Honestly Clara, time is not a problem to me. I'm a time traveller. Don't you worry; we'll get out of this. Think of that amazing place I'm taking you to." He put his hand on Clara's shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

She smiled back and said "I know we'll get out of this, Doctor. You always get us out. Well, nearly always."

The Doctor laughed. "You know me too well, Clara Oswald. C'mon, let's get out of here; I could do with some air."

Holding hands, they left Clara's room and made their way down the corridor. The Doctor couldn't make sense of where in the Tardis he was, but he tried to stay hopeful. "Really, dear, this is getting silly. Can you just get us to the console room and we'll be on our way," he muttered to his time machine.

But they walked and walked with no sign of the console room anywhere. "Oh, Doctor, this is getting annoying. Is there no way to just teleport to the console room or something?" Clara said.

"No, Clara, that would be silly. Seriously, you watch too many American movies," he said, giving her a disapproving shake of the head.

"I don't watch many movies. Mind you, though, I do read a lot."

"Well that must be where you get your wild ideas from."

"It wasn't that wild, teleporting is real. Maybe just not for us at the moment. And besides, I don't read Science Fiction."

"Well, maybe you're just human. I was just trying to make a point. Must you correct everything?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling satisfied and amused.

"Just a second," The Doctor said, stopping suddenly and putting his hand on Clara's face to make a point that she has to be quiet. He smelled something familiar, and he was suddenly refilled with fresh hope. He opened the nearest door and again, he saw the swimming pool "Yes! Look, Clara, it's the swimming pool!"

"So we must be close!" Clara said, excitedly.

The Doctor ran down the corridor and Clara followed. It wasn't long until they had found what they were looking for. They turned and, finally, in front of them stood the console room.

"Oh, I never thought I'd be this happy to see you," Clara said to the console. The Doctor ran to it and stroked it.

"Never again please, dear," he whispered. Then he spun around and faced Clara. "So! Now we can get back to our trip. You are in for a treat today, Clara. I have a feeling you'll love it."

"What is it?" she asked, beaming.

The Doctor didn't answer; he just smiled and indicated towards the door. She ran towards it and flung it open. She went outside and the Doctor heard her squeal in excitement. He laughed, put on his coat and followed her out. When he met her side, he looked around and said "Welcome to New York 1967."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just watched Deep Breath and it was amazing. Capaldi was brilliant as the Doctor and Jenna did an amazing job as Clara. I'm looking forward to the rest of series 8. Here's the next chapter, enjoy :) Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Wow… I love New York. I've always wanted to come to the city in the 1960s. How did you know?" Clara asked as she gaped up at the Empire State Building in front of her.

The Doctor shrugged and blushed a little. "I dunno. I just sort of… Never mind, look at that car. Isn't it interesting?" he said, pointing at a yellow taxi. "The taxis were still yellow, and a lot nicer than the ones you see in New York in 2014."

Clara just laughed and pulled the Doctor into a hug. "This is amazing, thank you," she said.

Once they broke the hug, the Doctor took Clara's hand in his and led her into the street. "So, Clara, have you been to New York before?" he asked her as they walked.

"No, actually, but I've always wanted to," she replied.

"Yeah, I figured that. So anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I've always liked the look of the Statue of Liberty."

"Um, no. Last time I saw her, she was a weeping angel. And believe me; you wouldn't have liked the look of her then. It was enough to scare anyone."

"Okay then…"

"Ah, look what's on the big screen. It's the Jungle Book!" the Doctor said excitedly like a little child.

Clara laughed. "I loved the Jungle Book when I was younger; it was one of my favourite movies. Is this the original screening?"

"Of course. Shall we?"

Clara nodded and they ran towards the cinema together. When they got there they went up to the counter. The Doctor got out his psychic paper and held it up in front of the man sitting at the desk. "Good afternoon, sir. We're here to inspect the cinema; we'll need tickets to sit in on the next Jungle Book movie. Don't worry, it's just a routine check, we'll report back to you after the movie has finished." The Doctor explained all this to the man in quite a convincing American accent.

The man just looked at him blankly and said "That'll be four dollars, please."

"But we're inspectors," the Doctor said.

"I am aware of that, sir, but you still need to pay."

The Doctor smiled briefly. "Aha, well done, it's good to see that you're doing your job properly, I'll just have to go and fetch some cash. I'll be back in a second."

They left the cinema and stood outside.

"What do we do now?" Clara asked.

"It's 1967. Do you know what was invented this year?" The Doctor asked, a smile playing on his face.

"I don't know, what?" she said quickly, hating the fact that she was in the dark.

"The cash machine!" he said, waving his arms in the air.

"Well that is extremely convenient, so let's go find one."

"Convenient it is, Clara. Let's go."

They found the nearest cash machine within a few minutes and retrieved the money they needed with the sonic screwdriver. In no time, they were back in the cinema, with tickets and popcorn, ready for the film. As they were entering, Clara whispered "Not the ideal first date; I would have chosen a rom com. But seeing as it's you, it'll pass."

"Hey, this is not a date-" he said, blushing.

"I was just teasing, Doctor. We're going to watch a film as mates, because that's what we are, right?"

"Right."

But there was some uncertainty in his voice, which Clara noticed, but decided to ignore. She was smiling as they sat down to watch the film; was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

* * *

**Ooohh, here comes the Whouffle :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter gets a little boring but read til the end because that's when it starts happening :P Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Just over an hour later, the Doctor and Clara left the movie theatre, laughing and singing 'The Bear Necessities'.

"Oh, I forgot how much of a classic that film is," the Doctor said.

"Me too, I haven't seen it in years. I felt like a kid again in that cinema," Clara said, remembering the first time she'd watched The Jungle Book. She was about six or seven and she remembered snuggling up to her mum on the sofa in front of the TV, as it played on the old VCR. _Those were the days _she thought.

As they made their way down the street, the Doctor started doing some random dance moves. Clara laughed and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm dancing, can't you see. I don't know, I just have the urge to dance for some reason. Do you sometimes get that urge, Clara?" he asked, as he swung his arms from side to side.

"Not often, but when I do, there's usually music playing in the background," Clara said, pointing into the silence.

"You're right, it is a bit quiet. Let's find a club to dance in! And then we can do young things with young people! We can be cool, Clara!"

The Doctor was getting very overexcited, and Clara couldn't help but hold his arms and look him in the eye.

"Doctor, don't say that again, people might think that you mean… Well, something else. You are extremely excited tonight. Is there a reason for it?"

"Oh I dunno, it's someone's birthday, let's celebrate that!"

"Alright, you know any 'cool' dance clubs. After all, it is the swingin' sixties. There's bound to be fun everywhere."

"I know the perfect place; you will love it, Clara." The Doctor held out his arm and Clara took it, beaming.

They pretty much skipped to the nearest dance club called "Cosmic Monkey". It had a very whacky, colourful exterior which caught the eye. As they walked towards it, the Doctor explained the history of the nightclub.

"It only opened a few months ago, actually. I've never been in there, to tell the truth. Let's give it a go, shall we?"

Clara smiled and nodded at him, and they entered the club. The interior was just as colourful as the exterior and every object in the room was weird and wonderful.

"Wow, this place is very… creative," Clara said, looking around.

"It is isn't it? C'mon, let's explore."

A few hours later, the Doctor was rocking the dance floor with Clara. It took Clara a while to loosen up and join him, but after a few drinks it came naturally. Neither of them were drunk, they were just having a good time together as friends. Once they were tired, they sat down at the bar and shared a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, it's funny how we haven't come across any aliens yet on this trip," Clara said after having a sip of wine.

"Oh, don't you worry, Clara. They'll turn up at some point; you'll see. This club is great, but it's not as good as some of the ones you get up in space," the Doctor said, pointing up at the ceiling.

"My favourite is the one on the moon," said a male voice from behind the Doctor.

"Yeah, that's a good one, I like… Wait a minute, what?" The Doctor whirled around and found where the voice was coming from.

"It's been a while, Doc," said the man smiling.

The Doctor stared and couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth wide open.

"Who is it, Doctor?" Clara asked, patting his arm.

"Who am I you ask? I'm an old friend of the Doctor's; my name is the Master."

* * *

***gasp* Never though you'd be seeing him again, did you? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! The action/adventure stuff has started so it's more interesting now. Please remember to review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, sounding disgusted.

"Now, now, Doctor. Why the mean look? If you remember, I did save your life. I like the new face by the way, I'm not sure about the chin, though," the Master said, smirking.

"What is wrong with my chin?" the Doctor asked, feeling it.

"It does kind of stick out a bit, you have to be careful around him," Clara said to the Master.

He just laughed and said "I haven't been introduced."

"Clara Oswald," the Doctor said, slightly frustrated. "Now back to the point, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just strolling arou-"

"No, why are you actually here?"

"Honestly, Doctor. You know me too well. Take aim!"

And before their eyes, all the weird plastic objects in the dance club formed into manikins. People started screaming and running, as the manikins' hands came off to reveal guns. The music had stopped and once everyone left the room apart from the three time travellers, everything was still.

"You're not very original, are you? You've done Autons before," the Doctor said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm sorry I couldn't entertain you anymore, but the Autons are very efficient," the Master explained, patting an Auton on the head.

"Evidently. Well, it has been a pleasure, Master. But Clara and I must be off, we have stuff to do," The Doctor said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry that I'm crashing your date, but it just can't continue. I think I want to get to know this Clara Oswald, a little better for myself. Take her."

Two of the Autons grabbed Clara from behind and she screamed. She struggled but the Autons' grips were too tight. "Clara!" The Doctor shouted, trying to grab her, but the Master was already pushing him into another pair of Autons. They dragged him away, into the backroom where they handcuffed him to a filing cabinet. The Master followed them into the room.

"Leave Clara alone! If you lay a finger on her, you will be in trouble," the Doctor said, hatred in his eyes.

The Master chuckled. "Wow, you've developed some really intense feelings, haven't you, Doctor? It's always been the Earth girls for you, you've picked up quite a pretty one there. Too bad I found out." He stuck his tongue out at the Doctor and laughed, before walking out of the room.

Clara struggled until she no longer could. It was no use, she wasn't getting out of this grip. She watched in silence as the Master strolled out of the backroom. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"So, Clara Oswald, it seems the Doctor has developed some feelings for you. How do you feel?" he asked her.

"He never said that, you're talking rubbish," she said, trying to keep her feelings hidden.

"Oh, young Clara, words aren't always needed. I can see it in his eyes."

"Stop it!" she shouted without wanting to.

"You do understand that he's a Time Lord? It will never work out so forget it."

"Is this really all you have to throw at me? Hurting my feelings?"

"Yes, because one thing I have learnt about humans, is that feelings are easily damaged. And that's exactly-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, Clara felt two explosions above her head. The grip on her arms tightened and she looked up; the Autons' heads were gone. The Master stared in horror at the Autons and then his eyes flickered up to look at something behind them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice was female and familiar to Clara. She looked around the Autons and saw River Song standing there, a big grin on her face. Clara had only met her once, but was glad to see her. "Hello, Clara. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

* * *

**Uh oh, River turned up in the wrong moment :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is getting a little stupid in this chapter, but now I'm focusing more on Whouffle because I've realised that I'm rubbish at writing action/adventure. Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, sweetie," River said as she walked gracefully into the backroom, Clara behind her.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock as he gaped up at his wife. "River. How can you possibly be there?"

"Oh, you know me. I have my ways," she said, undoing his handcuffs and leaning in too close for Clara's liking. "I see you have the handcuffs ready again."

The Doctor blushed and whispered "River! Not now!"

River chuckled and pulled him to his feet. She kissed him full on the mouth and Clara couldn't help but turn away. She looked down at her feet and felt really awkward. For some unknown reason, she was also annoyed. When they finally broke apart, Clara decided to take the lead. "Okay, now that we've all finished smooching, we can finally get back to business," she said, throwing both of them a dirty look and pointing towards the other room. She stormed out and looked around at all the headless Autons as they stood, smoking away.

River and the Doctor followed her out of the backroom and also analysed the room. The Master was sitting in the corner, next to the radiator, knocked out.

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked, outraged.

"No, of course not. I just silenced him for a bit, he'll be up in a minute, we better tie him up," River explained.

"To what? All the objects in the room turned into manikins!" Clara said, a little too angrily.

"What is your problem, Clara?" the Doctor asked.

Clara hesitated. She didn't want to have to admit anything, although now it was pretty obvious. "I must have had too much to drink" she muttered.

River laughed. "And there, Clara, is where we have our similarities. I'm an angry drunk too."

This didn't help lighten her up though, it made her even angrier. She'd had enough, she had to get out of there. "You know, I'm really starting to get a little drowsy, I'm gonna go lie down in the Tardis."

"Alright, I better come with you," the Doctor said, but Clara interrupted.

"No, I'll be fine, besides, you obviously have a lot of catching up to do."

And with that, Clara left the dance club and made her way back to the Tardis, tears running down her face as she went.

The Doctor watched as she left and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He knew why Clara was angry and he felt bad. It was evident River knew too when she said "She fancies you, it's obvious, what an unlucky woman."

"River, I think this is my fault," was all the Doctor said.

"Of course not, she's just a young girl who finds a man attractive. And I don't blame her," River said stroking his head.

"You don't understand. I led her on, because I like her. I thought you were dead but now this makes things complicated."

"Oh well, I'm here now," She said with no change in emotion.

"But then maybe not," the Doctor said, staring at her. "You know, you haven't really been yourself today and that's how I know you're a fake. My River wouldn't be all over me all the time and she definitely would have slapped me for saying I loved someone else. So what are you?"

River smiled and the Doctor heard the laugh of the Master behind him.

"Oh, very good, Doctor. Well done. It took you a while but you got there in the end. Actually, no, that was rubbish. You were too slow," the Master said getting up.

River was laughing and the Doctor backed away from her. "So why did she blow up the Autons?"

"That was just decoration, I had no use of them," the master said, pushing one of the headless Autons over.

"Okay, this is one of the most random plans I've ever heard of. You're not the Master, you would have had something a lot cleverer up your sleeve."

The Master clapped. "You're on a roll, today. Have a gold star."

"So what are you?" The Doctor was puzzled, this was weird.

"River, would you care to demonstrate?"

The Doctor looked at River and immediately realised what he was dealing with.

"Seriously? You're back already? But this time there's no Sandshoes or Granddad…" he sighed, "Or Clara."

He watched as his 'wife' transformed into a Zygon. He gulped. "And I kissed her," he muttered.

"Hello, Doctor. This time, we will kill you."

* * *

**Yeah, bit of a WTF moment at the end there. To be honest, it's pretty much just a WTF story :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's better :P Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Clara walked down the street, recalling the past few hours as she walked by the cinema. She thought about how happy she always was with the Doctor, even in times of trouble. It all made sense to her now that she wanted to be more than friends. She felt like an idiot for acting so angrily around River, as if she was a child not getting her way.

She stopped walking and turned around, knowing that she shouldn't have walked away in the first place. The Doctor and River were still in there with the Master and she couldn't help but remember what the Doctor had told her that day in Akhaten. "We don't walk away," he had said.

She made her way back now, quicker than how she had left. She would just have to put up with River because she wasn't going to leave the Doctor.

As she neared the dance club, she heard a crash from within. This startled her a little but she kept going. Instead of bursting in though, she approached with caution, hoping not to be noticed. She opened the door slightly and looked in on what was happening in the room. To her horror she saw two Zygons moving in on the Doctor. Where was River? And the Master?

She noticed a chair standing about a metre away from her and with no hesitation, she picked it up and threw it through the door and at the Zygons. This distracted them for a moment while she signalled for the Doctor to run. He did as he was told and ran towards her.

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the club and down the street together. "River?" Clara asked as they ran.

"Zygon. So is the Master. If you turn around, you'll notice that they are back in human form and chasing us," the Doctor explained.

"Great." They ran in the direction of the Tardis because it was the safest place to go. They had to weave in and out of people once they got onto the busier road. There was loads of traffic on the road so the Doctor and Clara decided to cross the road by running in between the cars. There were a few shouts and horns pressed but, in the current situation, that didn't really bother them.

Once on the other side of the road, which wasn't that much quieter, they found an alley to turn into. The alley was pretty dark and Clara tripped and fell at one point, but she got up in no time and they kept going. That was until they hit a fence.

"Typical New York alleyway," said Clara.

"I thought you said you'd never been to New York," the Doctor said.

"You always see dark New York alleyways in films, and there always seems to be a fence at the end!" Clara shouted as she shook the fence.

"C'mon, we'll just have to climb," said the Doctor as he started up the fence.

It was a pretty tall fence but they got to the told within a few minutes. The Zygons were on their back though, because they had just reached the fence. The Doctor and Clara jumped down and ran on, not looking back at the Zygons who were struggling up the fence.

Before they knew it, they were standing, panting in front of the Tardis. The Doctor removed his key from his pocket and they both entered quickly. The Doctor locked the door from the inside and ran to the console. Clara followed and they looked into the screen, seeing the Zygons just reaching the Tardis.

"Time to leave, don't you think?" the Doctor said, grinning at Clara.

"Definitely," she said beaming back.

The Doctor pulled the leaver down and the familiar screeching-wailing sound filled the room. They caught one last glimpse of the Master and River's angry faces before the screen went blank. Clara laughed.

"What a day. There's always a lot of running but that's the most I've ever done in one go," Clara said.

The Doctor laughed and then his face went serious. "Clara, I can't tell you how sorry I am about today with River. You must have felt so uncomfortable. I… I feel so bad…"

Clara blushed and looked at her feet, sighing. She bit her thumbnail awkwardly. The Doctor went up to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Look at me," he said. When she did he continued. "Clara, I think we both know how we feel about each other now. I never thought that I would ever say this out loud, but I really really like you. You're brave, you're funny. All this probably sounds very clichéd but it's true."

Clara was smiling now and looking right into his eyes. "Doctor, I'm so sorry that I got so jealous. I should have just accepted it and moved on, but you see, I wouldn't have. My feelings have developed too much now and I just don't want to let you go."

The Doctor stroked her cheek and whispered "Thanks for saving my life," before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Clara kissed him back like it was meant to be. Perhaps it was meant to be and that's why it felt so right to her. One of the Doctor's hands moved down her back which was what caused Clara to gently break the kiss.

"Let's take this one step at a time, Doctor. I don't want to rush into things. Besides, we have all the time in the universe."

* * *

**I seriously love the cute Whouffle bits :D I'm narrowing it down to this because I'm probably too young to write Rated M :P Sorry smut lovers :P**


End file.
